Frost Bite
by Fallen Angel19
Summary: Crossover with Blade. Deacon Frost is forced to help the charmed ones. Leo makes up a story saying that Deacon is a whitelighter,but when Cole gets him to help the side he truly belongs to...NOTE:Rated R only because of graphic language on Deacon's behalf
1. Prologue

Charmed/Blade Crossover

What happens when Leo gets Deacon Frost involved with the charmed ones against his will?

Note: Deacon is telepathic and has killed witches in the past.

FROST BITE

Napa Valley, California

Midnight

His devilish grin and stone gray eyes frightened the girl leaned against the building. Maybe it was because she witnessed him tear her boyfriend's throat out. "Who are you?" she cried.

Withdrawing his fangs, he lunged in for the kill. "Name's Deacon." Millimeters from her neck, Deacon Frost disappeared in a light blue and white light.


	2. 

San Francisco, California

7:30 p.m.

Piper and her husband, Leo cuddled on the couch, Phoebe was upstairs sleeping, and Paige began typing on her laptop in an attempt to work at home. 

To ruin their normal day, the leather jacket-wearing vampire dropped in from the ceiling and landed on his back.

Phoebe scurried in her robe down the stairs. When she reached the landing, she asked, "What was that thud?" 

Leaving her laptop unattended, Paige noticed the man lying on the floor. _"Wow, he's so hot," _thought Paige.

__

Deacon heard this and gave a slight closed smile. He helps himself up. "Where the fuck am I? One minute I'm about to have a meal and wine afterward and now I'm," He takes a look around his surroundings. "…here." 

"I'm Paige. Can I get you anything to drink?" asks Paige.

_"A willing meal." _A wide, evil smirk crawled onto his face. "Yeah, a drink would be nice." Deacon Frost," blurts Leo.

Deacon turns and moves closer to Leo. "How the fuck did you know my name?"

"My name is Leo. We need to talk now." 

He turns back to Paige. "Sorry Lenny, but first, I'd like a drink." 

Leo moves near Frost and whispers, "It's Leo, but if you don't come with me I will make sure you take a sun shower."

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you." _"Fucking asshole."_


	3. Drinks

Leo leads the homicidal guest into the attic.

Deacon sniffed the air and suddenly became crazed when he realized Leo's identity. "Holy shit, you're one of those mother fuckin' whitelighters. I hate you people. I'm gettin' the fuck outta here!" He goes to leave, but Leo was ready for him and brought a cattle prod from behind his back and shocked Deacon with enough voltage to light a Christmas tree.

When Deacon came to his senses, he was tied to a post and held at gunpoint. "Listen you fanged fiend," barked Leo, "you were sent here by the elder whitelighters to help these witches."

Deacon just laughed to himself. "Witches?! You fucking people bring me into the hands of witches." At the moment his strength returned Deacon freed himself.

Leo cocked the small pistol. "Careful bloodsucker! These bullets are silver. I hear vamps like you are allergic to that kind of thing." 

Deacon nears the door. "I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

"One step outside that door and I will shoot you."

Frost stops in his tracks and turns to face the whitelighter. "Fine, but tell me, why the fuck am I here?"

"You are here to protect the charmed ones. Your friend, Evan is out to get them. Since you can read minds and can predict what he will do next, the elders sent you here to protect them."

Laughter from Deacon fills the air. "Are you serious? Those fucking all mighty whitelighters want me to protect them!" He walks to the top of the stairs and stares at Paige. "Especially that one." A dirty smirk swept across his face. "Man, I bet she's great in bed!"

Leo punches him hard in the face. "The next time you step out of line, I will shoot you!" He takes out a slap bracelet and puts it on Deacon's left wrist. 

"Fuck this," retorts Deacon. Once he touches the metallic cover only to discover that the outside is made of silver. "Aaaaaaahhhh! FUCK!"

"Oh sorry," utters Leo, "That must have hurt." _"This is going to be easier than I thought. All I have to do to control this guy is to make him believe that this gun is loaded."_

Deacon's anger grew. "You son of a bitch." He surged at Leo, but felt a sudden electric current flow through his body forcing him to drop to the floor. 

"For every wrong thing you do, I will push this tiny button." He takes out a buzzer about the size of a quarter. "Don't let them find out your true identity. They'll vanquish you and will never trust me again. Let's go down stairs now, shall we?"

Deacon takes off his jacket and slings it over a nearby chair. "Are you fucking serious?" Leo presses the button. "Oooowwww! Okay dammit, let's get this over with." The dysfunctional duo headed downstairs.


	4. Crush

Frost slid back on the couch next to Paige holding a mug. "Here you go." 

She handed him the mug. Taking a swig, he expected some kind of liquor or wine. To his surprise, it was coke. Looking at Leo for an answer, he just held up his zapper. With fake emotion he exclaims, "Yum, coke. Just what I wanted to drink." 

"Good, I'm glad you enjoy it. There's plenty more where that came from," answers Paige not realizing he was kidding. 

__

_"Hey Leo!" _Leo looks around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He gave quick glances at his charges. "_No you sick fuck; it's me, Deacon."_

Leo's eyes widen. _"I didn't know you can send messages."_

Piper asked with concern, "Leo, what's wrong?"

With daggers in his eyes towards Frost, he falsely declared, "Nothing's wrong, Piper."

Nudging Leo to catch his attention Piper said, "Yoo hoo! Leo!"

He snapped out of his cold stare. "What? Piper did you say something?"

When his drink was near empty and a bitter taste was on his tongue, Deacon gawked at Paige.

Phoebe finally decided to break her silence. "Hey Derek! Stop staring at her! _"How can she get my name wrong?" _Shifting in his seat, he turns to Phoebe. "It's Deacon." Now facing Paige once again, Frost asks, "So Paige, you busy tomorrow night."

"No," Paige began, "We can go to P3."

Cole Turner, magically appeared inside the door where no one can see him.

The vampire sniffed the air. _"What the fuck is that smell? It smells like a fucking…" _Cole comes into the living room and Deacon's jaw gapes open. _"…demon."_


	5. Lies

Phoebe strolled to her husband and kissed him. "Hey honey, did you work late?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to call." At the moment Cole spots Deacon, his jaw drops. "Who is this guy?"

__

"Oh you know who I am, 'Beltazaar'," retorts Deacon. 

Piper announced, "This is Deacon Frost. He's a whitelighter."

Cole begins to smile. "Really." He marched soldier-like to the pale faced familiar face. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you." A note emerged inside the joined hands.

__

"Hey Leo, you here that, they think I'm a whitelighter," Deacon said with a smile.

Frost answers, "Same here." _"Should I read it now?"_

Cole slightly nods his head. _"Hell yeah you asshole."_

"You forgot that I can hear your thoughts. And I see you remember me." He rises from his seat. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your left." Frost travels to the bathroom. "I don't see why your picking up strays Leo."

Leo replies, "He's my apprentice. I have to help him."

Piper asks, "Why is he an apprentice?"

Thinking as fast as possible, Leo replied to his wife, "Deacon is only half whitelighter." After a slight pause, he mutters, "And he has a problem with authority."

Phoebe rises from her seat and sits next to Paige. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Well," she started, "He seems nice, and has a killer smile and eyes. I don't see anything wrong with him."

Cole pondered to himself, _"Well, she's right about that killer smile."_


	6. The Plan

"I'm gonna go get some sleep. I need to get my rest for tomorrow night."

"C'mon Leo, let's go upstairs," Piper told her husband.

Phoebe said, "I'm going to work on an upcoming column."

When all the members that live in the house were upstairs, Cole called to his wife, "I have to go to the office. I'll be working late so don't wait up." He opened the door and slammed it without leaving. Disappeared in flames, Cole was no where to be seen. 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Deacon unfolded hand-scribbled note. It read, "Deacon, are you ready to help me destroy the charmed ones. If you haven't realized this, I'm The Source." _"No shit." _He continued reading, "Meet me in my dimension during the daytime. Go back to this bathroom at five am tomorrow morning and I will send you here. Signed, Cole Turner."

Exiting the bathroom, he walked back into the living room to find everyone had departed upstairs to sleep. As he heads for the kitchen, he mutters to himself, "Well, I guess they won't mind if I help myself to their liquor cabinet." At the moment he found it, Deacon twisted the lock off with a mere flick of his wrist. His eyes fell on a bottle of Merlot. He rips the cork out and takes a swig. "Ah," he sighs in relief, "1981 was a good year." Frost checks the time: it's about four a.m. 

At about five a.m., the bottle was almost three-quarters empty. _"Don't you have somewhere to go?"_, echoed in his head. 

"Where the fuck is that voice coming from?"

__

"Go to the bathroom now you fucking moron."

Deacon rose from his spread out position on the couch. He swaggered over to the bathroom still holding the wine bottle. "Why am I going here again?" Frost shuts the door and disappears in flames and smoke.

In the other dimension, Deacon lands on the ground once again. The Seer was there. "Are you okay?"

"Wait!" He felt the ground for the bottle. Once Deacon found it, he took a deep gulp. "I'm fucking great." Frost got up from his spot among the dirt and wiped the dust off his clothes. 

Cole emerged from the dark surroundings. "I asked you here for a reason."

Slicking his head back, Deacon downed the leftover wine in the bottle. Dropping it down, he asked, "Why?"

Easing closer, he replied with a question. "How fast can you organize a night club?"

"Depends. Is it a gathering, a night club, or a fucking rave?"

"Can it be a cross between the night club and the fucking rave?"

"How soon do you need it?"

"Tonight. You have twelve to fifteen hours to set this up. I heard Paige wants to take you to P3. Tell her you have a better idea and take her to the club. Set up a back room where I can sit…maybe have a chilled bottle of champagne waiting for me." His eyes became pure black. "And if she isn't there…" 

Even when being threatened by Cole, Deacon just laughed back in his face. "You want **me** to help **you**? Damn, what are you on?" 

After thinking for a moment, he sighed and bellowed back, "Fine! I'll give you some powers."

"So, 'Source'," Frost makes finger quotations, "One fucking rave slash night club with a back room. Do you want fries with that?"

"I'll send for you when I need you." 

When Cole was about to send Deacon away, the vampire cowered in pain. "That bastard probably wants me. Does that fucking whitelighter think that I'm some kind of a dog that comes when you call him? If he does, then he has another thing coming."

A wide smile was planted on Cole's face. "Aw, the poor little puppy doesn't like wearing an electric collar."

__

"I hate being mocked," Deacon thinks to himself_._


End file.
